


Love > Distance

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Clarke and Lexa met online and they've been together for a few months now. And Lexa decides it's finally time for the two of them to meet in person. So that's what this fic is, LDR Clexa meeting for the first time.





	Love > Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my valentine's day present for my girlfriend. so i may have put in some little things in here which i relate to and i think she's going to too. 
> 
> it's just a cute little fluffy fic (which i've been writing for weeks now oops) and i hope it makes everyone who reads it smile a little.

It was perfect, the whole night was perfect. This was the first time they had actually met, they had been together for about six months now, and it long overdue really. Clarke had met Lexa online; there was some twitter dispute between Lexa and someone else, and Clarke had happened to come across it and take Lexa’s side. They’d messaged each other after that and well…that was it. It was kind of unreal to both of them, how fast they had fallen for each other; Lexa was smiling every time she so much as received a text from Clarke, Clarke was staying up way too late just to talk to her girlfriend who happened to be a night owl. They were falling more and more everyday, falling more with every conversation they had, and they weren’t entirely sure how they got to this point.

 

Lexa had been planning this trip for a couple of weeks now, but she did her best to keep it a secret from Clarke, wanting it to be a surprise.

 

But she had slipped up about three days ago, when she was on rabb.it with Clarke and ended up telling her there were clothes all over her bed because of the packing. So obviously, Clarke asked why she was packing, and Lexa didn’t realize she was blowing her surprise when she answered. But it was worth it, hearing Clarke practically scream from her side of the laptop was enough to make Lexa smile up until the moment she had fallen asleep that night. That was the first time she’d heard her scream really, or just…be loud in any way. It was cute, it was full of excitement and happiness, and it may have temporarily damaged Lexa’s hearing, but it was worth it.

 

Lexa knew Clarke had time off from work, she was a kindergarten teacher and it was spring break, so this was the perfect time. She had some days saved up from work so it wasn’t that hard to get herself a week off, and after that…well, she’d landed in New York at around 6pm and Clarke and her hadn’t left each other’s sides.

 

Up until now anyways.

 

Clarke was still in bed, turning on her side to face the side of her bed Lexa had fallen asleep on before reaching out for her. It was almost instinctual, reaching out, still half asleep, but looking for the brunette she had fallen in love with. But when her hand felt nothing but the cold bed sheet, Clarke finally felt herself wake up. _Did she leave?_ That was Clarke’s first thought – she wouldn’t do that. _Would she though?_ Clarke wasn’t quite sure why that’s where her mind went to, but she couldn’t help but think that Lexa was just…gone. Too many thoughts went through her head in the couple of seconds it took for her to sit up and look around the room.

 

Lexa’s things were still there, her bags by the wall, her watch on the nightstand on her side of the bed, even her clothes from last night which were just scattered on the floor along with Clarke’s. There was one thing missing though, and that was Clarke’s hoodie; she was wearing a Game of Thrones one up until they’d gotten to bed and she was sure she had just let it fall on the floor. She finally let out a small sigh of relief, shaking her head at herself for panicking before sitting up straight as she held the comforter to her chest. Clarke didn’t really want to get out of bed yet, it was warm and cozy but it was missing Lexa.

 

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she stepped out of the room, but this probably wasn’t it. Lexa was standing in her kitchen, her back faced in Clarke’s direction as something sizzled away in the pan in front of her. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of it, it sent a warm feeling to her chest, that just…made her feel comfortable. She could get used to this, get used to waking up to this. She was so in love with this girl it was insane, Clarke was almost certain she has never felt like this about anyone else – as serious as a relationship might have been, as much as she might’ve cared for any of her exes…what she felt for Lexa…this was indescribable.

 

“Morning,” Clarke said quietly, slowly making her way towards the kitchen.

 

“Hey,” Lexa responded with a smile, turning her head to look at her girlfriend. “I always wondered what you looked like after waking up.” She said to Clarke watching as she made her way to her. Her hair was messy, eyes still sleepy, and only wearing Lexa’s shirt with her underwear. “Turns out you’re way more beautiful than I imagined.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes this time, shaking her head slightly, “Shut up.” She muttered, her arms coming up wrap around Lexa’s waist. “Making breakfast?” She asked her casually, Lexa turning her head back to look at the mixing bowl on the counter.

 

“Pancakes sound good?” Lexa asked, smiling to herself as she felt Clarke lean her head against her shoulder.

 

“Yeah, they sound great.” Clarke nodded against her. “I don’t wanna let you go.” She told her a little absentmindedly. She’d been thinking about this for months now, thinking about how Lexa would feel in her arms, thinking about what it would be like to fall asleep in her arms and wake up to that face. “I’ve been looking forward to this for so long, god.”

 

“Me making you breakfast in my underwear?” Lexa asked lightly.

 

“Just you.” Clarke replied. “You being here.” She sighed, stepping back from her, “Physically, like…wow,” Clarke gestured her hands towards Lexa, “Look at you, you’re here.” She told her, still sounding like she was in shock over it and couldn’t believe that Lexa was, in fact, here. “In my apartment. Like…what the heck?” She asked no one in particular, still in awe over it.

 

“I still can’t believe it,” Lexa admitted, pouring batter onto the pan in front of her. “You’re real.” She said quietly, turning her head to look at Clarke who had stepped up next to her. “And you’re right beside me.” She added. “God, I can’t believe it.” This time she turned to face her, her hands going to take Clarke’s as the two of them just stood there in silence. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, looking down to hide the smile on her face. “You’re such a dork.”

 

“I’m your dork.” Lexa shrugged, “You’re stuck with,” She waved her hands towards herself, “All of this.”

 

* * *

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Clarke asked with a small laugh, her hand coming up to playfully push Lexa away. “It’s creeping me out.”

 

“Well, you’re beautiful so I can’t really help it.” Lexa stated matter of factly.

 

“You’ve been here two days now.” Clarke rolled her eyes, trying to hide the smile that was fighting its way out from what Lexa had just said. “I didn’t think you’d still be staring.”

 

“That’s just how beautiful you are.” Lexa shrugged. “I haven’t gotten used to it yet.”

 

They were in Clarke’s living room; they had been out pretty much all day, Clarke taking Lexa out to show her some of her favorite places in the city. There was this quiet little restaurant that Clarke had been wanting to take Lexa to – honestly, she had this date planned out for way too long and it was just perfect to finally be able to take her there. So by the time they had come home, they were a little tired – but not too tired for a quick _shower together_. They were in their pajamas now, sitting on the couch with Netflix on the TV.

 

“I still can’t believe this.” Clarke said quietly, settling back next to Lexa, “We sitting here together. Watching Netflix.” She continued, “We’re not in our own beds in front of the laptop, trying to get _rabbit_ to work.” This time Clarke smiled to herself, shaking her head slightly, “It’s unreal.”

 

“And I get hold you instead of just saying how much I want to.” Lexa smiled in response, her arm going up around Clarke’s shoulders and pulling her closer. “And I have to say,” She let out a sigh, her head leaning down as she rested her cheek on the top of Clarke’s head. “It’s so much better than I imagined.”

 

“I’m getting used to you being here at the end of the day.” Clarke told her, her voice a little quiet as they two of them watched the _Rick and Morty_ episode play on the screen. “Kinda don’t want you to leave.”

 

“Still got a few more days.” Lexa offered. “And then I’ll be counting down the days till I see you again.”

 

“I don’t wanna let you go.” Clarke whined, her arms coming up to hold onto Lexa.

 

Lexa only sighed, “It must be great being able to come home to this every night.” She said to Clarke absentmindedly. “Do you ever think about that?” Lexa asked her, “Coming home to each other every night?”

 

Clarke nodded slowly, she wasn’t paying much attention to the episode, she’d watched it at least once before. “Way too often.” She answered. “I just wish we weren’t so far away.” Clarke added. “Netflix together on the couch is a lot better than Netflix over rabbit.”

 

Lexa nodded, agreeing. “And going to sleep with you in my arms is a lot better than me just having to imagine it.” Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as the blue figure appeared on the screen. “Oh god, is this the Meeseeks episode?”

 

“I think so.” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of the first time they’d watched it together. “You made the Meeseeks worse than they are babe.”

 

“That was not my fault, I just wanted to share it with you.” Lexa said innocently. She may have stumbled upon an _adult_ video featuring these naked, blue men. “This is what dating me entails, having to watch things you didn’t know existed.”

 

“I now know what I’m getting you for our six month anniversary.” Clarke started lightly.

 

Lexa thought about it for a moment, feeling like that was a random change of subject before she asked Clarke hesitantly, “What?”

 

Clarke looked up at her, no emotion on her face as she answered, “A Meeseeks dildo.”

 

“ _Clarke!_ ”

 

“I mean.” Clarke shrugged. “It’d be pretty cool come on.”

 

“No,” Lexa argued, looking at her girlfriend with a look that was both surprise and amusement. “How is that-” But she stopped herself, her voice more collected this time before speaking again. “Can I use it on you?”

 

“ _No!_ ” Clarke said immediately. “I don’t want a blue alien dick inside me.”

 

“Then how is it cool?” Lexa gave her a knowing look.

 

“Well, I’ll get to use it on you.” Clarke quipped back, not missing a beat.

 

Lexa only rolled her eyes, “I don’t think it even exists Clarke.” She tried, there was no way that was a real thing.

 

“I mean…” Clarke shrugged, “I haven’t looked it up, but…a lot of weird things exist Lexa.” She tried. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“I have a question though,” Lexa tried to change the subject, “Why do we always talk about sex when watching this show?” She asked her, “I mean…this does not turn you on, this show doesn’t turn anyone on.”

 

“Tell that to all the Rick and Morty porn,” Clarke muttered under her breath, reminding Lexa of that.

 

“I shouldn’t know that exists.” Lexa shook her head. “I really shouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> ask me about rick and morty. go on. i dare you.


End file.
